The Day I Snapped (A CreepyPasta Fic)
by The Real Willow Wood
Summary: I don't like doing the summaries, and, well, the name is pretty explanitory...
1. The Day I Snapped

It started with the new french teacher. Fresh out of college. All the girls thought he was cute, some thought he was hot, others thought he was downright sexy. I wasn't much for guys, as they always mutually hated me for some reason. The first few days were fine, though the girls were all over him. The light brown hair, emerald eyes, thin yet toned body. Mr. Leonardo was the epitome of Hot in this school. A popular girl, Sydney 'tripped' and fell on top of him.

"Oh I'm Soooo Soooo Sorry!"

She dragged each word out, as to keep her abnormally large breasts in his face. The professor blushed, but she continued apologizing. She finally got up.

"No! No! It's okay. I didnt see you there!"

God. These people were pathetic. That was no way to win a guy! Or, at least, one who loves you for who you are, and not your lipstick flavor. My hand twitched. Oh no. Oh god. She was back. And I couldn't stop her. You never stop Amber when she wants her way. My split personality was hard to deal with sometimes. Damnit, I don't have much time. The bell rang, and the classroom was immediately evacuated. Sure, he was cute, but no one stayed in a classroom any longer than necessary. It was a struggle to even get up out of my seat. Just when I was about to open the door and slip out I heard a voice.

"Mademoiselle?"

I wouldn't have long, I couldn't wait.

I still turned around.

"Oui monsieur?"

"Come here."

I reluctantly stepped forward.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that your french is absolutely amazing! How long have you been studying?"

I didnt have time for this.

"T-Three years."

"Tres bien! Your languages skills are excellent for only three years of study!"

My hand twitched again. Then my eye. I was out of time.

"Mademoiselle? Are you alright?"

"I. I-I.."

Thats as far as I got. I collapsed. he came to catch me but was too late. I was only out for a few seconds before the intercom turned on.

"CODE RED. CODE RED. THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL"

The doors Immediately locked. That's when Amber took over me

…

"Ah the sweet smell of fear!"

I paced around the frightened teacher, grinning maliciously. He was hiding under the desk, as was the procedure for code reds. Jeff must have gotten out again. Pity.

"M-miss Wood I must insist you hide. Please"

A strange static noise came from his pocket, and he pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"PSSSHHHTTT- ,PSHT-PSSSSHT- Do you have any students with you?"

"Y-Yes, I have Miss willow wood."

"PSHT_PHT-Thank you"

I walked over to pulled him out from under the desk and laid him on the floor. He sputtered and tried to push me away but I was much stronger. Straddling him was easy. Getting into his mind was not. After a few tries he let go.

"Oh Alphonse... Alphonse William Leonardo! Oh you bad boy. You bad bad boy! Didn't your mother tell you not to take advantage of little girls? But Jane wasn't a mistake was she? A perfect trap... at least, for a man like you. Lucky enough to escape. But not now! I think someone deserves to be _**punissssshed**_..."

"N-no!"

He stuttered underneath me as I pulled out my pocket knife. Good thing the school isn't too high security.

Then he saw the blade.

"Please! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"

I ignored the feeble attempt at changing his fate, and started to carve a curved line into his stomach. The blood slowly bubbling up inside the wound. I worked fast and quick, stifling his screams with my hand. when I finished I wiped the knife off with my skirt. Then my lighter fell out of my pocket.

"Oh, there you are."

I flicked it , and cauterized the wound, making it a permanent scar. Standing, I made a terrifying mess of the place, making it look like a struggle, stabbing myself a couple times and ruffling my hair, smearing blood on my face and arms.

"I must say, I look pretty convincing."

Alphonse looked at me with a hatred in his eyes I did not yet know and after a second he charged me. I was so surprised I didn't do or say anything as he rushed past me and pulled a gun out from under his desk and pointed it at me. His hands were shaking.

"He- ha, I-I didn't want to do this Willow, but you've left me no choice."

That's when he did something completely unexpected. Shot himself in the head. I gasped as the police broke down the door. A bearded officer walked over to the body and carried it out the door. I saw a flash of long black hair run down the hall and jump out the window. So it was jane. I decided the best thing to do was to act 'in shock'. The other officers tried to comfort me.

"It's okay"

"We're right here."

"Don't worry."

"The bad guys gone now."

I watched as the corpse formerly known as Alphonse William Leonardo was dragged away, a large willow leaf carved into his stomach.

I faked a suicide the next night.

TO BE CONTINUED… Next Chapter: **SLENDER MANSION**


	2. Slender Mansion

**SLENDER MANSION**

I trudged through the woods alone. It had been almost a week since the incident in French class. Now that I knew I had it in me I went in search of the heartland of the creepypastas. Slender mansion. I was so tired, my legs, ow! I sat in the shade of a tree. I just want to close my eyes for a minute, maybe two...

...

"Do you think she's alive?"

"Dibs in the kidneys!"

"Jack no. Just no."

"Jane? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be away for another week."

"I came to see her."

"Her? We dont even know who she is yet!"

"I do. She did me a big favor, I owe her one."

"What!? You owe me like, a million!"

"Jeff, I never have, and never will owe you anything."

"Does she like candy?"

"I don't know."

"Sssshhhhh! Sssssshhhhhhh! She's waking up!"

I opened my eyes and looked at the multitude of 'faces' that were staring down at me. As I looked, the figures slowly came back to memory. Jane, Jeff, Ben, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Sally, Masky, Ticci Toby, Hoodie, and Slenderman. I wiped my eyes and sat up.

"Well, looks like- *YAAAAAAWWWWNNNN!*- I made it. Hey Jane!"

They all stared back in awe as Jane answered.

"H-hey."

I stood up, but my legs were weak and I instantly fell into the tentacles of Slenderman.

"You should rest. How you made it here alive I do not know, but even so it is a long and weary journey."

And with that he set me down.

"Oh."

I said.

"Thank You."

L. J. and Ticci Toby went off to do something involving sour patch kids, and Sally had to take a nap. Everyone else peppered me with questions.

"Where do you come from?"

"Whats your name?"

"How old are you?"

"How did you find us?"

"Who told you about this place?"

"Why are you here?"

"Are you an Alien?"

Luckily Jane came to my rescue before my head exploded.

"SHUT UP AND LET HER TALK!"

"Thank you. My name is Willow Wood, I am somewhere over 3000 but you can just consider me as a 26 year old. I found out about the whole creepy pasta thing from the internet. I'm here because I have nowhere else to go. And no, however cool that may be, I am not an alien. Any other questions?"

"Yes."

Said Jeff.

"How did you find out about us on the Internet?"

I laughed, a little too loudly in fact. I think I scared a few of them.

"Why, you're everywhere! Stories, pictures, fanfic, artwork, lots of stuff. I'm truly surprised neither Slenderman or Ben hasn't shown you anything yet!"

Everyone seemed to glare at the green clad figure in the corner of the room.

"Ben..."

"What?!"

"Hand it over."

Jane growled.

"Oh fine."

Huffed Ben as he gave up his laptop, a large blush with shame written all over it spreading across his face. I clicked on the search bar, typed in Jeff the Killer, and Clicked on his creepypasta page. Both his "story " and an image surfaced. Jeff stood up.

"That looks NOTHING like me! The eyes are too small, the smile is too big, and. I do have a nose! ...It's just short... "

We sent through Jeff's story, with many exclamations along the way. The rest of the afternoon was spent searching up, and reading everybody else. Soon, though people started leaving. Jane and Jeff had business to take care of (or so they said), E.J. Was hungry, And Ben went upstairs to play Call of Duty. The only two who stayed were Masky and Hoodie. They both hopped up onto the couch. I could tell Masky was in a very flirtatious mood today (did I mention I can mind-read?). Hoodie turned on the news and my face popped up on the television. Masky leaned in close to me.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here? Our new little duckling is famous is she?"

Hoodie blushed, even though the comment wasn't directed towards him.

"M-masky, st-stop."

"What? What did I do?"

"W-well, she m-might not l-like it when y-you call her that..."

I put my hand on hoodie's shoulder.

"No, I don't mind. I get bullied often, so I know how to take a hit."

"Oh I'm sorry!"

Said Masky.

"That was mean."

I leaned in giving Masky a big hug.

"No, really. I don't mind!"

I don't know know how it was possible, but he blushed through his mask. Then Hoodie stood up.

"I-I guess I-I'll be going then."

"No! You're fine! Don't leave!"

I then pulled him back down to the couch and into my lap with a really big, really long hug. Then I pecked him on the cheek and sat him down next to me. You see, I'm much larger than the average woman (and creepypasta) so he fit easily in my lap. Hoodie turned to me.

"I-I know this sounds weird and all, b-but can I c-continue to sit in y-your lap?"

"Sure!"

I said.

"It's not weird at all! I've been told I'm a very comfortable person!"

he climbed back up and the three of us spent most of the evening watching police dramas and Doctor Who. I loved how excited hoodie got about that.

Of,course, we squealed together. When it was time to eat Jeff came in.

"Hey guys, di-... Hoodie and the new girl, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First co-"

Masky stood up and slapped jeff in the face.

"She has a name!"

Hoodie ran off, down one of the many long corridors. He looked really hurt.

"JEFF!"

I screamed.

"THAT WAS MEAN!"

He seemed almost scared of me for a second.

"S-sorry, I'll go apologise."

Judging from the look on masky's face, he didn't do that much.

"No, just leave him alone for a minute."

He led us to the dining room and opened the doors. Wow! This place is huge! Slender sat at the end of the table, and at the head. I sat down next to Miss Shadow Lovely, and Masky sat next to me. They had a tad bit of a strange eating ritual here. CreepsMcPasta set down a silver lidded platter in front of everyone. Then we joined... Appendages, I guess you could say. Then slender lead us in a sort of prayer.

UNDER WORLD AND OVERWORLD,

HEAR US AS WE SPEAK,

THIS IS NOT A SUMMONING,

WE NEED NOT REPEAT,

BUT THANK YOU FOR THE KILLS,

AND THE SLAUGHTER, AND THE BLOOD,

THANK YOU FOR THE SAFE PASSAGE,

OUR ONLY WORSHIPPED GODS,

MAY THE FALLEN ANGELS,

RISE TO THE HEIGHT OF THEIR ABILITIES,

AND MAY THE CHOSEN HUMANS,

BE HIDDEN SAFELY IN THE CITY,

SOULS TRAPPED BETWEEN YOUR IRON CLAWS,

HEARTS CRUSHED BETWEEN YOUR MIGHTY JAWS,

WE ANSWER YOU,

THOUGH NOT IN VAIN,

TO TAKE AWAY THIS STARVING PAIN.

Then everybody rushes to pull the lid off of the plate. Each meal was fitted to each pasta's taste. For example, E.J. got a kidney, L.J. got a huge pile of pop rocks, and, surprisingly, Slendy got a pineapple upside down cake. I lifted the shining half orb, and found a pumping heart. A freaking human heart. How the hell did this happen! I'm a flipping vegetarian for cryin out loud! E.J. Was just laughing his ass off.

"L-HA! LOOK AT Y-AHAHAH! YOUR F-FACE! AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

I sighed and stood up.

"It's fine. I'm fat enough anyway..."

as I walked through the large oak doors I heard a few pastas start yelling and then a broken dish. Damn. I decided to go and check on Hoodie. Tracing my memory I walked down the same corridor he had. When I got to the door that had "Hoodie" engraved on the name plate I stopped and put my hand on the doorknob but froze as I heard crying. I stuck my ear to the door and listened.

...

"YOU *sob* IDIOT!"

There was the sound of glass breaking.

"*sob*WHAT WERE YOU *sob* F*CKING THINKING?!"

The walls shook with a thud.

"SIT IN HER *sob* LAP?!"

Another thud.

"HE'LL NEVER *sob* LET YOU LIVE THIS *sob* DOWN!"

This time it might as well have been a sonic boom, so I decided to enter. The walls were cracked and splattered with blood. Hoodie was lying on the ground in nothing but a shredded t-shirt and boxers.

"W-w-will-"

"Sssshhhhhhh... It's okay."

He was really very handsome, but I'll leave that to your imaginations. He had deep gashes everywhere, and all of them were pus filled and bleeding furiously. I looked at him with sad eyes but he averted my gaze. On his legs, along with many shards of glass there were words engraved with a blade. Stupid, ugly, doormat, loser, idiot. A tear fell from my face and washed away a bit of blood. I then set to work. I took off one of my many skirts and shredded it into cloth strips.

"Th-this might hurt a *sniff* bit okay? You can squeeze my hand as hard as you need to."

He gasped as I dabbed his bloody legs.

"You know,"

I said through silent sobs.

"You really aren't stupid. If you were stupid, you wouldn't even be here right now. And that would be a great loss for me."

When his legs were glass free and fully bandaged I slid off his shirt. He stared at me, dumbfounded, but didn't try to stop me. I gasped.

"I-I just don't understand, why you would do this to yourself."

All along his hips and defined torso were at least inch deep gashes filled with glass and paint chips. These were going to need stitches. I took my travel sewing kit out of my apron pocket and threaded the needle. I looked down at him.

"Sorry, I need both hands for this, just squeeze my calf if you need to."

He was reluctant to at first, but as soon as the needle pierced the skin, my leg might as well have been in the jaws of life.

...

I cut the thread and wrapped the remaining cloth around his chest. He looked at me and stuttered.

"Th-th-thanks."

I carried him bridal style to his bed and tucked him safely under the covers.

"Don't mention it. I was born to help the unhappy, in whatever way that might be."

I sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked his hair. Then someone started singing.

_Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head,_

_hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed,_

_Drifting, Drifting, off to sleep, leave the day behind you, _

_Drifting, Drifting, off to sleep, let the joy of dreamland find you,_

_Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head,_

_hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed._

It wasn't until the song was over that I realized it was mesinging. Hoodie had fallen asleep so I got up and walked out the door, running headfirst into Jeff.

"OW!"

I said

"O-oh sorry, Didn't see you there."

"You mean you didn't know when I was going to come out of the room."

He blushed crimson

"N-no, not really! I just heard you singing and I-I was just curious…"

"Well, nice to know that somebody cares."

I left him stunned and staring as I walked down the hall in the opposite direction. In truth, I just kinda wanted to make a dramatic exit. At the last moment, Jeff broke out of his daze and shouted.

"I DON'T THINK YOU'RE FAT! I THINK YOU'RE ACTUALLY REALLY PRETTY!"

I smiled, but still didn't turn around, speaking just loud enough for him to hear me.

"This is quite the day of firsts."

…

I was getting tired, the halls were closing in around me. the names carved into the doors had been scratched out. Or was i seeing things? I found a random door and though this a good chance as any and pushed through. THe walls were white, a normal room with black furniture. turning towards the bed i saw a red rose on the black duvet.

"Ssssssooooooo, preeeetyyy,"

I mumbled. I curled up next to the rose, and quickly fell asleep.

**NEXT CHAPTER: MY SECOND DAY**


End file.
